


Lather Up

by jflawless



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, im glad it was this one, my first porny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jflawless/pseuds/jflawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn’t read Cosmo. He is aware of it’s existence but had never needed to read one. He never needed hair tips (his was fantastic on its own) or makeup (his face was naturally perfect) or jack-off material (that’s what his boyfriend was) but, as a twenty three year old man, he purchased his first issue, blushing at the clerk giving him a dirty look as he stumbled over his words trying to convince a stranger that it was for his non-existant girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lather Up

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr fyeahmavin

Gavin felt like an idiot. 

Gavin  _was_ an idiot. He was at the local convenience store, paying for a box of tampons he would never use, a magazine he wanted for one article, a bar of chocolate he probably wouldn’t eat, and a red bull, the only item of his purchase he would personally enjoy. 

He’d gone to pick up an energy drink, to get himself into the game for the surprise sex he was planning for his boyfriend later that night. On his way down the aisle from the refridgerators in the back of the store, past the magazines, something caught his eye. In large, black, bold letters, he saw “31 DAY SEX CHALLENGE. YOUR SEX LIFE WILL NEVER BE SO EXCITING”. He was pretty secure in his sex life. He enjoy it as it was. Dicks in butts, handies, blowies, all good with him.

But what if Michael was bored?

So, he grabbed it, and started back towards the cashier, and then was hit with a wave of embarrassment. What would he think of Gavin? A young, hot dude, buying just a cosmo? Gavin didn’t need to judgement, so he grabbed a chocolate bar. That’s totally a thing girls do. Send their boos out on chocolate runs when they do that thing every few weeks.

But the chocolate could be his! That would be even weirder, right? So, he doubled back a second time and grabbed the first box of tampons he saw. There. Proof none of it was for him

Still, despite his fool proof plan, the cashier leveled him with a strange look, that caused his cheeks to heat.

The intense blush that took over probably didn’t help.

"No, they’re… why are… girl. I have a girlfriend. These are for her. I’m not going to put them in myself. These aren’t for me."

Neither did his explanation.  

Once money had changed hands and the purchase was bagged, Gavin high-tailed it out of the store and back to his apartment. When he got inside, he pulled the drink and Cosmo from the plastic bag, tossing the chocolate and tampons, still bagged, into the fridge thoughtlessly. 

He settled down on the couch, popped the tab on his red bull, and flipped open the magazine. 

It was a lot of flipping through hair and makeup tips and exciting new styles before he found the prize.

Thirty one challenges to spice up your sex life.

_Challenge one. Slip a doughnut around his penis. Slowly eat it off._

Gavin made an excited noise, and jumped up. Doughnuts! He loved doughnuts! Michael loved doughnuts! They both loved oral!

It was perfect.

Except for the part where they had no doughnuts and Gavin had implied he was going to insert tampons into himself to the only clerk at the only store in walking distance and Michael had the car and there was no way he was ever going back there. 

So, he read through a couple stories about girls who had tried it with their boyfriends with a vague disappointment, and flipped to the next page.

_Challenge two. Squirt some lotion on his chest and stomach, then rub it in using nothing by your bare breasts. Don’t stop till all the lotion is absorbed._

It was actually perfect. 

There was a bottle of lotion in their nightstand, and Gavin’s weakest point was foreplay. He’d always get too excited and just go for it, but this would be something fun and new, and Michael was always up for massages. He would  _love_ it.

Gavin was pretty sure his penis would work just as well as a girl’s breast. 

He had half an hour before Michael came home. Plenty of time.

Shoving the magazine under the couch, where Michael would never look, he left his nearly finished red bull on the coffee table and practically skipped into the bedroom. Nervous excitement was mixing with the boost of energy from the drink and Gavin was practically shaking. He kicked off his pants, yanked his shirt off over his head and shimmied out of his boxers. Naked, except for his socks, he left the clothes piled on the floor and pulled the lotion out of the drawer and set it on the edge of the night stand. 

And then he waited. 

He leaned against the pile of pillows at their headboard, and lazily stroked himself. He was making faces at the mirror across the room, above their dresser, trying to decide which looked the most seductive when he heard Michael slam into the apartment.

"Gav, you home?" He called. Gavin heard him open the fridge. He didn’t reply. "Gavin, you here? Why the fuck are their tampons in here? What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin could hear him chuckle. Heard his keys hit the counter. Sounds of something heavy being dropped onto the ground. Footsteps.

And then Michael was in the doorway, looking at him, legs spread, with a little grin and his best ‘bedroom eyes’ (another Cosmo suggestion). 

"Oh, fuck yeah," Michael grinned, undoing his belt as he entered the room. By the time he got to the side of the bed, his pants and underwear we in a trail behind him, and he pulled off his shirt before climbing onto the bed.

He slid right up to Gavin, leaning in. Michael nipped at his lower lip twice before pulling him into a rough kiss. Somewhere in there, he replaced Gavin’s hand with his own, giving his cock a couple short, quick strokes, staying near the head. He ran his thumb over the tip, circled the head, and started to pump down but Gavin grabbed his wrist before it could go too far.

"No."

"No?" Michael sat up, confused. This was exactly what they usually did. 

"No. I want to try something new." 

"Shit, yeah, go ahead," Michael breathed, allowing Gavin to flip them over and maneuver their bodies so he was flat on his back, Gavin straddling him. Normally, this wouldn’t be strange or new, but Gavin was sitting on the middle of chest, instead of further back. Michael wouldn’t count how many times he’d had Gavin in the position. Usually, though, he was backed up enough that Michael’s erection would rest just between Gavin’s ass cheeks. Then, Gavin would slowly grind himself into Michael’s stomach, moving his ass up and down just an inch, knowing it would drive Michael absolutely insane. 

Not this time.

Gavin wasn’t even hard.

Before Gavin got the chance to start, Michael suddenly had a question.

"This doesn’t have to do anything with the tampons in the fridge, does it?"

"What? No."

"You’re not going to put them up my butt?" 

"No!"

"And you’re not going to put them up yours?" 

"Of course not! This has nothing to do with the tampons!"

"Alright, alright. I just had to check, it’s weird," he grumbled. Gavin glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. Proceed." 

Michael watched as he reached across him and was surprised when he sat back with a bottle of lotion.

"Dude, I mean, I’m not sure if this is part of your something new but we have lube. I just bought a huge thing. There’s no way we’re out."

Gavin rolled his eyes, all but ignoring his boyfriend, as he squirted a long stream of lotion into the middle of Michael’s chest.

"Dude, what are you doing?" 

Michael watched, amazing, as Gavin grabbed his dick, and slowly began to drag it through the lotion, spreading it in a line across Michael’s chest.

"What the fuck?" Michael burst, the curse cut off by his laughter. Gavin continued to guide his penis through the lotion, alternating between making wide arcs and little circles that rubbed it into his skin. 

"Man, my skin is going to be so fucking moisturized after this," Michael managed between his laughter, "I’m going to feel like a damn baby." 

"Michael, stop, I’m being sexy."

"No, yo—" 

"No hands," Gavin whispered, to himself, and raised his arms above his head. He lifted up his hips, about two inches, so his limp dick was like a pendulum, and swung his hips in slow circles.

And then Michael truly lost it.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A FISH OUT OF WATER. FLOPPING AROUND BECAUSE IT CAN’T FUCKING BREATH." 

And then he started choking. 

Gavin stopped when Michael started making a horrifying sound, his boyfriend unable to stop laughing while he choked on his own spit. He jumped off, pulling on Michael’s arms to get him into an upright position, and smacked the back his chest multiple times in quick succession. Once Michael could successfully breath again, he looked down at his chest, streaked with white.

"See, this could be really hot, all this white cream on me, but it’s not. It’s really, really not."

"Sorry," Gavin mumbled.

"What’s the deal, anyways? Is this some sort of british mating ritual?"

"No," Gavin snorted, "I, uh, I read it in cosmo."

"Really? Cosmo told you to cover me in lotion and rub your dick in it?" Michael asked, grabbing a dirty towel from the floor to wipe away the lotion that didn’t get rubbed in. Which was most of it. 

"Well, no, it was more of a thing for girls. I saw a challenge thing, to spice up your sex life, and it was like, cover his chest in lotion and use your bare boobs to rub it all in. I figured my dick would work. Apparently not." Dejected, Gavin sat on the edge of the bed, next to Michael, mumbling a second apology.

Michael, miraculously, held in his laughter. “Oh, babe, our sex life is fine. Your butt, my dick, or, you know, my butt and your dick. That’s all I need, man.” 

"Really?" Gavin asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"Yeah." Michael smiled softly, bumping their shoulders together. "I’m cool with it."

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute, until Gavin interrupted.

"So, I know that was really weird and ended badly, but… you still down to fuck?"

"Always." 

"Awesome."

"But, you gotta tell me the deal with the tampons."

"No." Gavin refused. That was one story he would never, ever share.

"Come on, Gav. You’re my boyfriend. You gotta explain the cold tampons. You… fuck."

The entire thing was forgotten as soon as Gavin got Michael’s cock in his mouth.


End file.
